


Непустые небеса

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Foot Fetish, Kink, M/M, Medical Kink, Size Kink, Stony-bingo, post!IW
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Размер: миди, 7877 словПейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив Роджерс, содержит упоминание смежных пейрингов и намёк на суперфемилиРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: юст, драмаВселенная: MCUКраткое содержание: Пиррова победа. Или нет.Предупреждения: пост!ВБ. Прищурясь, можно рассмотреть фут-фетиш, сайз-кинк и абсолютное принятие ;)





	Непустые небеса

Это просто катастрофа. Просто. Катастрофа. И ведь ничто не предвещало. Ну то есть как — не то чтобы совсем ничто, за сорок с лишним лет можно было привыкнуть к тому, что если что-нибудь может пойти наперекосяк, оно пойдёт, по крайней мере в его дурацкой жизни, но привыкнуть к такому не получается.

— Ты потерпи, — бормочет Тони, — Кэп, ты только потерпи.

Форма кажется гигантскимзапутанным лабиринтом из ткани, пряжек, застёжек, укреплённых швов, нашивок и прочего, белая звезда то и дело подворачивается под трясущиеся пальцы, кровь из рассечённого лба заливает глаза, и Стив во всех этих бесконечных жёстких складках кажется таким маленьким… нет.

Не кажется. Он такой и есть. Прорвавшись через мешающуюся ткань, Тони его, наконец, видит и, ошеломлённо осознавая случившееся, хватает на руки.

Лёгкий, как птица, и косточки тонкие, птичьи, ключицы торчат двумя кривыми дужками, сиплое дыхание срывается, раз за разом вздёргивая торчащий кадык на тощей шее, узкие плечи ходят ходуном, каждый вдох — мучение и кровавый пузырь на синеющих губах.

У Стива сломаны рёбра, и вот это — главное. Вряд ли только рёбра, взрыв был чудовищной силы, у Тони у самого голову словно набили ватой через уши, он даже Пятницу толком не слышит — кровь колотится в черепе, бухает, гудит, пульсирует тупыми ударами. Контузия, конечно. Неважно, всё это неважно, пока в руках у него избитое хрупкое тело в наливающихся чернотой синяках, и пока в этом истончившемся сосуде бьётся упрямая жизнь.

По-настоящему до Тони доходит гораздо позже. Вырвавшись от медиков, решивших, по-видимому, довершить то, что не удалось Таносу, он, хромая, добирается до палаты Стива и нависает над ним, пытаясь осознать произошедшее.

Маленький, какой же Стив маленький. Узкие плечи, худые бёдра под больничной простынёй, руки — как у ребёнка, в синеватых венах под тоненькой кожей торчит не меньше дюжины игл, впалая грудь, перетянутая белой повязкой, поднимается часто и беспомощно, бледные веки закрыты и подрагивают, как пенка на молоке. 

Тони стоит над ним, наверное, час. Стоял бы и больше, но самому ему по-прежнему очень и очень нехорошо, так что приходится придвинуть кресло и сесть в него, пристроиться затылком на изголовье, оберегая тяжело гудящую голову — и, наконец, понять.

Это крошечное, почти беспомощное создание, облепленное датчиками и проводами, это тощее тело, истыканное капельницами, как игольная подушечка — Стив Роджерс, могучий капитан.

Они победили. 

Мысли в голове ворочаются тяжёлыми камнями, а Стив вдруг начинает хрипеть как-то особенно страшно, тощая рука взмётывается, пытается сорвать с лица кислородную маску, зудящие тревогой сирены взвиваются сразу со всех сторон, и Тони в два неуклюжих прыжка оказывается рядом, перехватывает эту цыплячью конечность, бережно прижимает, не даёт Стиву самому себе навредить.

В прежней жизни, целых восемь часов тому назад, Кэп, не приходя в сознание, сломал бы ему руку. Сейчас Тони держит его легко, как держал бы ребёнка, чувствует привязчивый больничный запах, движение суставов под тоненькой кожей, быстрое заполошное дыхание, случайный укол вылетевшей иглы, и что-то чудовищное случается с ним. Вспыхивает и обжигает, комком огня катится от сердца вниз, утверждается в паху и заставляет зажмуриться от мучительного стыда.

— Твою-то мать, — шепчет Тони, пока медсёстры бегут от двери палаты к мечущемуся Стиву. Отчего-то это занимает ужасно много времени, словно расстояние в пару метров растянулось в бесконечно длинный марафон, он успевает даже сообразить, что дело не в расстоянии, а во времени, это секунды растянулись в минуты, а это значит, что отсроченный шок всё-таки догнал его, и, наверное, то тяжёлое стыдное пламя, что сейчас полыхает в паху — тоже проявление шока. Дурацкое и неуместное, да, ну а когда у него бывало иначе?

— Никуда я не уйду, — огрызается он, когда персонал правдами и неправдами пытается выставить его вон. Стив мечется по кровати, сипит что-то, закатив глаза под лоб, опущенные веки кажутся бесконечными, бумажными. Сиделки налетают на него, как злые белые птицы, но он упрямо вскидывается вновь и вновь. Упрямый, даже сейчас упрямый. — Да прекратите вы! Он приходит в себя, а больницы ненавидит, вот и всё!

Кто-то пытается выдворить его, но Тони тоже упрямый. Сквозь белую стерильную метель он продирается к Стиву — тот уже почти совсем очнулся, содрал маску и дико озирается, в прежних голубых глазах упрямство и наркозная муть, — и склоняется над ним.

— Стив! Кэп, опомнись, ну? 

Все их разногласия, вся злость, все минуты непонимания кажутся сейчас тем, чем на самом деле и являлись с самого начала — невыразимо глупой ерундой, чушью. Худое тело замирает под ладонями, обмётанные тенями глаза, фокусируясь, проясняются, разбитый рот движется беззвучно, как под водой или во сне, и Тони скорее угадывает, чем слышит:

— Старк?

Он знает, о чём Стив спрашивает. Куда рвётся. Его бы и на смертном одре никто не удержал, такой вот Кэп упёртый, а сейчас его упрямство, заключённое в слишком маленьком теле, стало ещё концентрированней, так что времени у Тони совсем мало. 

— Мы победили, — говорит он то самое главное, ради чего Стив готов подняться на худые ноги, подобрать неподъёмный теперь щит и идти вперёд, пока колени не подломятся. — Мы победили, Кэп, Таносу крышка, слышишь меня?

Себя самого он не слышит точно. Наверное, кричит, как все недавно оглохшие, потому что медсёстры деваются куда-то, а Стив смотрит на него недоверчиво и снова опускается на подушки. Должно быть, у него кончились силы. Тони этому преступно рад, потому что силы кончаются и у него. Впрочем, Стив даёт себе только пару секунд и вздёргивается снова: 

— Кам...ни?

Это тоже на взгляд, а не на слух. Ну конечно же. Стив хороший стратег, прекрасный солдат, он знает то, что самому Тони пришлось выучить через кровь и дыру в груди: недостаточно уничтожить убийцу. Оружие не стреляет само по себе, но притягивает к себе тех, кто готов выстрелить, и если в мире остался хоть один Камень — покоя не жди.

— Разрушены, — быстро говорит Тони. Нашлёпка пластыря на щеке Стива отчего-то притягивает взгляд, и пригасшее было безумие немедленно вновь поднимает голову. Если бы не остатки здравого смысла — надо же, у него ещё остался здравый смысл, а с виду-то и не скажешь! — Тони вряд ли смог сдержать первый и абсолютно сумасшедший порыв.

Наклониться бы. Коснуться шершавого края языком. Вдохнуть аптечный запах пластыря, обвести чёртову нашлёпку, пробуя текстуру, химический вкус, шероховатость ткани и горечь клея, повести языком дальше, по гладкой щеке вверх, к исцарапанному виску. Слизать вкус пота, солоноватую нотку крови, химическую горечь дезинфектанта. — Разрушены. Их больше нет, Стив. 

Несколько секунд тот ещё держится условно вертикально — невеликое тело неловко изогнуто, острый подбородок вздёрнут, пятки упираются в слишком длинную постель, — потом, разом ослабев, ложится, на этот раз надолго.

Тони возвращается в кресло, придвигая его к самой постели, и позволяет себе закрыть глаза.

 

***

 

Время начинает течь иначе. Тони не поручился бы, сколько секунд или минут отсчитали часы, и его это, по большому счёту, не заботит. Стив то засыпает, словно тонет в глубине, то выныривает и невидящими глазами обводит палату, но молчит, и Тони благодарен ему за это молчание.

Слишком много лишнего может сорваться с губ, если вовремя не остановиться. 

Первая ночь родившегося заново мира тянется, катится, кончается, и под утро Стив, наконец, засыпает надёжным крепким сном. Глядя на него, впервые за всё это бешеное время Тони не чувствует злости. Только огромную, запредельную, чудовищную усталость, тучей нависшую над белой палатой. Она невыразимо страшна, эта усталость, и он, кажется, тоже засыпает на мгновение и снова видит зависший в радужной ярчайшей вспышке корабль, множество силуэтов, зависших в густой черноте, изорванный титан собственной брони, жуткую громаду Таноса — и Стива, со щитом наперерез летящего вперёд.

Нет! Нет, не нужно!

Он помнит, как не хватило всего одной секунды, как удары сердца превратились в набат, как семь лучей вспыхнули, сливаясь разноцветьем в один — беспощадно-белый, режущий, и этот свет ударил Стива в грудь, отбрасывая. Убивая… нет!

Тони вскидывается, задыхаясь, и в первую же секунду заполошного ужаса ищет Стива — жив?! Кто может быть жив после такого, это противоестественно, так не бывает!

Но холмик под простынёй слабо шевелится, и ужас отпускает так же быстро и полно, как схватил. 

Противоестественно, ха. Как будто засунуть человека в железные доспехи и запустить в небо — или запихнуть золотушного мальчишку в установку витализации, наколов чёрт знает чем, и за полторы минуты заставить вырасти вдвое — естественно. Да быть Мстителем вообще обозначает низвергать законы природы!

Страшно хочется кофе, и Тони почти решает потихоньку выбраться из палаты, раздобыть целительный эликсир, но движется слишком неловко и громко, и Стив открывает глаза.

— Тони.

Он замирает. Ну что, что ещё Кэп ему скажет? Теперь, когда с ним случилось то, что случилось, Тони даже злиться на него не в силах, это всё равно что младенца пинать. Недостойно, глупо и жестоко. 

— Что, Кэп? — он наклоняется над маленьким лицом. — Болит? Воды?

Рука у Стива такая хрупкая. Пальцы как птичьи косточки, обтянутые кожей. Но держит он по-прежнему крепко, не рукой держит — глазами. Прожигает ими насквозь.

— Хотел… извиниться. 

О нет, нет, нет, только не это, даже не вздумай, не нужно!

Видимо, это всё крупными буквами написано у Тони на лице, потому что Стив слабо мотает головой.

— Я не умирать собрался, — заверяет он. — Просто хотел… Тони. Я не очень понял, что со мной стряслось, но главное... главное осталось. Я виноват. И не было времени тебе сказать.

— Дело прошлое, Стив, — выдыхает Тони. Он вправду именно так и чувствует: да, было время, долгое и кошмарное, когда он злился на Стива так, что в глазах чернело, но сейчас перед ним… нет, Стив, конечно же, Стив. Просто весь гнев сгорел в пламени войны, страшнее которой и придумать невозможно, а что до расплаты… 

Пальцы прозрачные, как восковые. Дай сейчас Стиву щит — сколько продержит, секунду-другую? Он свой долг оплатил сполна, и нужно быть последней сволочью, чтобы добавлять ему неприятностей сейчас, когда от Стива осталась хорошо если половина.

Тони, может быть, и сволочь. Даже наверняка. Но последний — это никогда не было о нём.

— И всё-таки, — упрямо бормочет Стив. От него осталась лучшая и самая упрямая из половин, ведёт его и направляет даже сейчас, когда каждый вдох, каждое слово даются с болью. — Ты когда-нибудь сможешь меня простить?

— А ты меня? — требует Тони, потому что он виноват гораздо больше. Не успел рвануть наперерез, не принял удар на себя, как должен был, и вот он результат, сердито светит на него глазами с больничной койки. — Мы квиты, Стив, действительно квиты, и теперь, когда все вернулись...

— Не все, — Стив осторожно поднимает руку и с глубоким интересом изучает её на просвет. — Я вряд ли стану как раньше. То есть я как раз стал как раньше. До того, как доктор Эрскин и твой отец за меня взялись. По-моему, это справедливо.

Тони ужасно хочется на него наорать. Треснуть, может быть. Какое там, его сейчас двумя пальцами переломишь, но хочется всё равно.

— Херня это, а не справедливость, — приглушённо рычит он и придвигает кресло ближе к койке Стива. — Я останусь. Можешь не гнать, не уйду.

К его удивлению, Стив не возражает. Чуть удивлённо смотрит и опускает усталые веки. Облизывает сухие спёкшиеся губы, и Тони хватает поильник ещё до того, как слышит просьбу дать напиться. Бледный рот смыкается на пластиковом носике, глоток прокатывается по горлу — всего-то навсего, ничего сверхъестественного...

Но именно в эту короткую секунду безумие, возникшее невесть откуда и недостойное человека и Мстителя, пускает в Тони корни, чтобы остаться навсегда.

 

***

 

В больнице приходится задержаться, и это самая настоящая осада. Тони терпеть не может всё это заведение, от притворно-ласковых интонаций персонала до стен утверждённого успокаивающего оттенка, но времена, когда на Стиве всё заживало за пять минут, миновали — может быть, и навсегда.

Как будто этого мало, у них в палате — потому что Тони купил чёртов госпиталь, устав слушать стоны о нарушении режима, и поселился за ширмой, чтобы в любую секунду быть на подхвате, — толчётся целая куча совершенно ненужного народу. Даже Фьюри и Хилл заходят — поблагодарить за возрождение. 

Клинт приходит с апельсинами. Наташа приносит цветы. Брюс — чай на травах, от которого Стив покрывается зудящими красными пятнами и начинает задыхаться. Барнс привозит сестру Т`Чаллы, впечатляюще умную и исключительно нахальную юную особу, после пяти минут знакомства с которой у Тони остаётся одно-единственное желание: никогда не видеть её снова. И чтобы никто из журналистов, толпами бродящих вокруг, не догадался спросить у неё, сколько воинов Ваканды легли в пыльную землю только потому, что гордая страна слишком надеялась на невиданные чудеса техники.

Тони сказал бы ей то, что понял давно и слишком дорогой ценой — что техника решает многое, но не всё. Далеко не всё. Если бы можно было собрать человеку новое сердце взамен разбитого, он был бы первым в очереди, но — нет. Невозможно. Придётся пользоваться старым — израненным, изношенным. И надеяться на то, что оно выдержит то, что выдержать не может даже теоретически.

Конечно, ничего подобного он не говорит. Какой смысл? До настолько простых и ужасных истин или доходишь сам, или не доходишь вовсе, да и Тони помнит себя в её возрасте. Тогда все вокруг казались такими глупыми, а он сам — таким могущественным, и все проблемы, казалось, можно было решить с пол-плевка, вот только доделать новый мотор — и всё сразу станет как надо. Ужасная глупость. 

Пока Шури пытается колдовать над Стивом, полусидящим в постели с нездоровым румянцем на скулах, Тони, сидя в самом дальнем углу палаты, пристально смотрит в наладонник — и только в него. Чем меньше он будет отсвечивать, тем лучше, и всё-таки это не спасает. 

— Они будут заняты ещё полчаса, не меньше.

Барнс говорит это так, как неопытный игрок пускает пробный шар: слишком резко, неуместно громко и словно бы пугаясь собственной храбрости. Тони ещё пару секунд смотрит в наладонник, надеясь, что намёк будет понят, но у некоторых людей совсем нет чувства такта. 

— Чего тебе? — довольно грубо спрашивает он, надеясь, что Стив не слышит — и тут же вспоминает, что слух у того снова обычный, неидеальный. Отчего-то именно это вызывает в нём вспышку почти непереносимой ненависти — к себе, к миру, к обросшему Барнсу, что мнётся, словно нерешительный медведь, и ничем не может помочь Стиву. Никто ничем не может помочь Стиву, по крайней мере прямо сейчас, и разве может быть что-то более несправедливое? — Говори.

— Спасибо.

Это сказано так, что Тони по-настоящему смотрит на Барнса и видит сосредоточенное, осунувшееся, решительное лицо человека, решившего во что бы то ни стало довести дело до конца. На секунду идиотский ужас охватывает сердце — вот сейчас старый код возникнет из небытия, из прошлого сумеет соткаться жуткий железный протез, и Барнс докончит-таки задание. Бессрочное, пока на свете существует хоть один Старк.

Видимо, он меняется в лице, потому что Барнс, отступив на шаг, показывает обе пустые ладони. Биопротез так хорош, что не отличить от настоящей конечности, и Тони точно знает, что тот, кошмарный, недавно расплавили и вылили в форму для мемориала тем, кто отдал свои жизни ради спасения Земли — исключительно дурацкая и пафосная идея, — но поверить в это получается не сразу.

— Спасибо? — переспрашивает он. — Ну, что я могу сказать в ответ на такое искреннее и, главное, подробное...

— Старк.

— ...объяснение. Или это было извинение, прости, по одному слову немного трудно сориентироваться, но твоя борода мне многое сказала, так что — всегда пожалуйста, Барнс, — заканчивает он. — А теперь, когда утомительные формальности позади, может, вернёмся к своим делам? 

— Стив правильно предупреждал: тебя не заткнёшь, — замечает Барнс, и бешенство Тони не даёт ему сообразить, что это означает. Что когда-то в прошлом — когда? как? — эти двое обсуждали его. За глаза, разумеется. — Но сейчас можешь захлопнуться на минуту? Я долго готовился к этому разговору, имей уважение.

— Ужас-то какой, — отзывается Тони. Звенящая ярость в нём поёт и тянет одну-единственную режущую ноту. — Что же, валяй. Сколько ты учился говорить спасибо? И кстати, за что это ты вздумал меня благодарить?

— За многое, — удар Барнс держать умеет, этого у него не отнять. — За то, что тогда меня не пристрелил. За то, что я опять жив, за...

— Это не я, — поправляет Тони. — Ты ко всем Мстителям ходишь с этой речью? 

— За Стива, — твёрдо заканчивает Барнс и на мгновение бросает взгляд через плечо. Нехороший взгляд, тоскливый и обречённый. Тони видит такой каждое утро в зеркале, когда бреется. Вот оно, значит, что. — За то, что вытащил его.

На это Тони нечего ответить. То есть ещё как есть, но горло перехватывает судорогой. Барнс шагает вперёд и шепчет ему почти в самое ухо:

— Он сейчас точно как тогда. Мелкий и упёртый, как я не знаю кто. Береги его, Старк, а? Вот как сейчас, когда рычишь на всех, кто близко подошёл. Продолжай в том же духе. Обещай мне.

— Можешь и сам этим заняться, — отмерев, тоже отчего-то шепчет Тони. Впервые за всё время ему не хочется отвинтить Барнсу башку, и почему же это? Уж конечно, не из-за его смешной благодарности или идиотской просьбы. Просто в глазах Барнса он читает решимость и тоску, а и то, и другое ему знакомо. — Он оценит.

— Нет, — Барнс даже головой качает. — Мы... разговаривали. Ещё там, в Ваканде. Я не гений, но когда шансов нет — понимаю, правда. Что же, дружба — это ведь не плохо? У меня теперь будет своя жизнь. Постараюсь... постараюсь прожить её достойно.

— Имей в виду, я только что знатно охуел и продолжаю, — Тони смотрит не на него, а на Стива. Тот, отстранив Шури со всеми её блистающими чудесами, встревоженно смотрит в их сторону, и отчего-то успокаивается, поймав ответный взгляд — его, не Барнса. — Звучит так, словно ты мне предлагаешь... словно говоришь — вперёд, парень, путь открыт.

— Ну да, так и есть, — Барнс видит его лицо и быстро добавляет, — блин, Старк. Я всю жизнь его знаю, ты думаешь, я не понимаю, когда ему кто-нибудь нужен? Да он даже в Ваканде ходил с этим своим телефоном, всё в кармане его щупал. Однажды забыл захватить — и аж побелел весь. Ждал, что ты позвонишь. Загляни как-нибудь в его рисунки, многое поймёшь. И сейчас...

— Мы закончили, — звонко заявляет Шури, и Тони шумно выдыхает. Спина вся мокрая от этого разговора, и он не хотел ничего этого знать! Предположим, о том, что Барнс влюблён в Стива, можно было бы догадаться и так, но насчёт всего остального...

— Сейчас, — он машет Стиву рукой. Тот выглядит гораздо лучше, чем неделю-другую назад, но всё-таки очень и очень паршиво. Быстро устаёт, температура то и дело лезет куда-то вверх, а это изматывает, так что Стив даже позволяет Шури поправить под собой подушку. — Минуту, Кэп.

— Просто... присматривай за ним, — просит Барнс, воровато кося глазами на Стива.— Простить за твоих стариков не прошу, ты мне по морде дашь и будешь прав, но Стив тут ни при чём, и ты ему нужен. 

— Ну охренеть теперь, — бормочет Тони и идёт к Стиву — тот, конечно, хочет пить после разговора с Шури, а просить не станет ни за что, гордец. 

— Старк? — в спину ему окликает Барнс. — Это да? Или мне идти за винтовкой?

— Сказал бы я тебе, куда ты её себе засунешь, да вот беда — тут ребёнок, — грозится Тони и наклоняется над Стивом. Тот устал, лицо с не до конца сошедшими синяками кажется слишком узким, в глазах стынет тревога. — Да, блин, да!

— Что именно... — Стив начинает кашлять, и Тони привычным движением подхватывает его поперёк забинтованной груди. За последние дни он приобрёл до хрена ценных навыков: как держать человека с кучей переломов, не причиняя боли, как напоить спящего, не дав захлебнуться, как менять чёртову уйму повязок, не сдирая еле присохшие струпы — но смотреть на то, как Стив задыхается, он по-прежнему не может. Принимает впалой грудью к себе на руку, похлопывает по спине, помогая откашляться, подносит к губам чашку: едва придя в себя окончательно, от поильника Стив отказался наотрез. — Что именно да? 

— Тебе нужно серьёзно поменять подход к дружбе, — замечает Тони, точно зная, что за все эти годы Барнс имел кучу возможностей добиться своего, и если не сумел — значит, у него шансов уж точно нет, телефон там или не телефон. — То Сэм явился с пирогом своей матушки, а тот вообще-то тянет на оружие массового поражения, а теперь вот Барнс думает, что меня надо благодарить за то, что... вообще за что-нибудь. Чушь собачья.

— Не ругайся, — Стив облизывает бледные губы, и Тони снова накрывает тем самым, запретным. Это даже не катастрофа, это какая-то дичь, бред, по Тони дурдом плачет: ну как можно подыхать от желания поцеловать парня, который еле дышит, запустить руки под жалкий больничный халат, обнажающий узловатые коленки, и осмотреть, ощупать, проверить и облизать каждый дюйм светлой кожи? — И не неси ерунды. Тебя можно благодарить. И нужно.

— Ух, как у меня сейчас в ушах зазвенело, — отзывается Тони. За его спиной две пары шагов: тяжёлые мужские и легчайшие девичьи: Барнс уводит Шури подальше. — Ну, что там говорит звезда вакандской научной мысли? Каков вердикт?

— Не заговаривай... мне... — Стив снова начинает кашлять. В этот раз не так ужасно, так что сверкать на Тони глазами ему это не мешает. — Что Баки сказал?

— Спасибо, — сдаётся Тони. — Он сказал спасибо. 

Несколько секунд Стив смотрит на него — испытующе, облегчённо и чуточку виновато.

— Ты ведь не?..

— Не болтал бы ты столько, Кэп, — устало отвечает Тони. — Нет, я не послал его по матери, хотя стоило бы. Я же знаю, как он тебе дорог, а тебе сейчас только новой свары не хватало, так что... 

Худые пальцы смыкаются на его запястье, и Стив с неожиданной силой тянет Тони к себе. Ещё немного, какой-нибудь дюйм, и Тони рискует провалиться в две голубые бездны, так что он начинает упираться — слегка и по большей части рефлекторно.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Стив ему почти что в самое лицо. Выдох пахнет больницей и горечью, и если бы Тони сейчас был хоть на дюйм ближе — не удержался бы, поцеловал. Да, губы Стива нисколько не похожи на умело накрашенный рот Пеппер или тысячи других, менее важных женщин, и на вкус они, конечно, горькие, но ничего в жизни Тони не хотел так сильно.

Разве что — вернуть Стиву его силу. Здоровье. Для него ведь это важно, чертовски важно: быть в состоянии защитить. Стоять на страже. Защищать тех, кто не может защититься сам... и сейчас всё это у Стива отняли. Он, Тони, и отнял — это ведь его Стив спасал, бросаясь наперерез. 

— Это что, заразное? — неловко шутит он, пытаясь оборвать долгую неловкую минуту, полную неясных возможностей и страха. — Перестань, Стив. Лучшими приятелями мы точно никогда не станем, но тебе ведь этого и не надо? Тебе надо, чтоб мы друг друга не пытались пристрелить, вот и всё. Так оно и есть, и будет дальше.

Стив слабо кивает — устал. И Тони даже не расспрашивает о вердикте Шури, просто укрывает его одеялом и сидит рядом, пока тот не засыпает, часто и коротко дыша.

Он сам знает этот вердикт. Имя ему — неизвестность.

 

***

 

— Мистер Старк, мистер Старк!

Тони не спал всю ночь. Долгая болезнь, вцепившаяся в Стива сразу множеством когтей, решила оторваться напоследок и, хотя основные травмы уже в прошлом, лихорадка — нет. Всю ночь он просидел над источающим жар, мечущимся в полубреду-полусне телом. Обтирал влажным полотном, менял пузырь со льдом, поил через каждые четверть часа — понемногу, по глотку, иначе Стива вырвет, и изволь начинать всё сначала, — и вот, наконец, стоило выползти за чашкой кофе...

— Привет, Питер.

Он даже заставляет себя улыбнуться. Хорошо, что захватил тёмные очки, они позволяют сохранить хоть немного достоинства, скрывая по-кроличьи красные глаза. Питер, впрочем, не особенно присматривается.

— Вас достали этим всем, я понимаю, но... — он потрясает тубусом, в каких студенты-художники обычно носят ватман. — Меня прикончат, если не передам, так что — простите, мистер Старк, отдайте это Кэпу.

Тони скорбно вздыхает и принимает тубус. Что там, интересно? Школьная газета?

— Наши все написали ему пожелания, — подтверждает Питер. — Вся школа, и парочка соседних тоже приложилась, Нэд пытался дать им от ворот поворот, но куда там. Мы выбрали самые приличные!

Тони невольно улыбается. Эта юношеская наивность пополам с энергией, упрямое желание дойти до всего своим умом, неукротимая жажда жизни — словно концентрированную молодость собрали в склянку и побрызгали вокруг, даже дышать легче. С молодыми вообще легче, они ещё не нагружены тяжестью вины и ошибок, и каждый раз, поговорив с Питером, он чувствует себя так, словно умылся холодной свежей водой. Помолодевшим лет на пять, чуточку счастливее, чем был совсем недавно — и чудовищно, неприлично везучим.

Питер снова жив. Кошмары, в которых он снова и снова рассыпается в прах, и сквозь этот прах проступает лицо Стива — полумёртвое, суровое, неприступное лицо, — эти кошмары больше не имеют над Тони власти, потому что в какой-то момент он спас их всех. Вернул их всех домой, пользуясь силой Камня. Невероятное облегчение от этой мысли не тускнеет, сколько её ни думай. 

Поддавшись порыву, он всё-таки обнимает Питера, прижимает к себе — и Питер, к его изумлению, в ответ похлопывает его по спине.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк.

Это сказано еле слышно и в лацкан пиджака, но Тони слышит.

— Да вы сговорились, — ворчит он. — Точно сговорились свести меня с ума. Пит, не болтай ерунды, а?

Вместо ответа Питер коротко и неловко целует его в щёку и тут же начинает частить.

— Это не я, это от тёти Мэй, она просила заходить, и рулет у неё уже почти съедобный, я...

Тони слушает весь этот бред и отчего-то не может перестать улыбаться.

— Идём, — говорит он. — Сам отдашь ему это ваше дацзыбао.

— Дацзы-что?!

Вот что ещё замечательно в молодых: они ничерта не знают, но почти всегда готовы это менять. И не так легко их шокировать чем бы то ни было, но у порога палаты Тони придерживает Питера за плечо и вполголоса просит:

— Только не начинай ахать и его жалеть, ладно? Ни к чему.

— Мистер Старк, — укоризненно замечает Питер, — я подросток, а не идиот.

Через полминуты после этого он сам себе зажимает рот, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Тони не в претензии, он знает, какое впечатление может произвести Стив на того, кто помнит его только большим. Впрочем, Питер быстро берёт себя в руки и вытряхивает из тубуса гигантский лист, весь исписанный и с кучей нелепых рисунков разной степени кошмарности. О тубусе он, понятно, забывает, и тот с пластиковым грохотом падает на пол, будит Стива, вот же чёрт.

— Что?.. — Стив вскидывается и часто моргает, как разбуженная сова. — Питер? Тони? 

— И примерно миллион пожеланий выздороветь поскорее, — ворчит Тони, подбирая тубус. — Прости, Кэп. Я вечно что-нибудь да уроню. Как кот в ведре.

Питер заикается было возразить, но Тони прожигает его глазами, и Питер, благослови его боже, решает сосредоточиться на открытке.

— Вот, — сражаясь с упругим листом, развернуть который не хватает длины рук, пыхтит он, — мистер Капитан Америка, сэр, это из моей школы ребята рисовали.

Стив садится, чуть неловко, но куда ловчее и свободнее, чем ещё пару дней назад. Рассматривает мелькающие буквы, картинки, надписи. Какая-то добрая душа вырезала целый лист из комиксов и приклеила прямо посередине, и Тони, разглядев его, хочет поехать к Питеру в школу, найти поганца — или паршивку, неважно, — и нежно поинтересоваться, что за задница у того вместо головы. 

— Передай им мою благодарность, — сипло говорит Стив. Он рассматривает гигантскую открытку — по той книга Гиннеса плачет, — щурясь, читает кривоватые искренние надписи.

Кэпа в Президенты!

Выздоравливайте скорей!

Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! И от мамы, и от меня!

Кто-то намазал совсем маленькую детскую ладошку синим, белым и красным и поставил отпечаток, а его обвёл сердечком. На него Стив смотрит особенно долго. Потом переводит взгляд на лист комикса, прилепленного в самой серединке, и Тони, до последнего надеявшийся на то, что Стив не заметит то, что на самом видном месте, беззвучно ругается. 

Понятно, недавние события никого не оставили равнодушными, и сейчас про Мстителей болтают из каждого утюга, их лица смотрят с каждой коробки хлопьев и каждого школьного рюкзака, но это уж точно перебор. Тони всерьёз собирается позвонить в студию, выпустившую этот комикс — кажется, МАРВЕЛ или что-то в этом роде, — и устроить разнос.

— Это что, продают детям? — ворчит он, испепеляя взглядом комикс. На нём они со Стивом — точнее, их творческое переосмысление, у Тони никогда не было такой брони, а Стив никогда не одевался настолько старомодно и претенциозно, — и Железный Человек обнимает Капитана Америку за талию, удерживая в воздухе, так что оба похожи на семейную парочку на прогулке. — Какой кошмар.

— Ничего подобного, — возражает Питер. — И кстати, они там защищали детей. Даже, кажется, кого-то усыновляли. 

Стив бросает на парня быстрый взгляд и начинает подниматься. Жутко медленный и трудный процесс, так что Тони рефлекторно бросается на помощь, обнимает за талию и только тут соображает, что почти полностью повторил рисунок: голова Стива рядом с его плечом, удивительно тонкая талия — под ладонью, вот только в комиксе никто не стал рисовать Капитана Америку щуплым и на две головы ниже Железного Человека.

Хотя чёрт их знает, есть же и другие выпуски.

— Я хочу погулять, — просто говорит Стив, и Тони смотрит на него с изумлением. До сих пор Стив наотрез отказывался покидать палату. — С тобой и Питером, если можно.

Теперь уже Питер бросает на Тони быстрый взгляд и одними губами шепчет: "журналисты". 

Как будто Тони сам не в курсе, но если Стив что-нибудь решил — его не остановишь.

Втроём они выходят в небольшой больничный парк, открытый всем ветрам, и несколько вспышек немедленно прожигают свежую зелень, а по дорожке к ним уже торопится парень с микрофоном и ещё один, с камерой наизготовку.

— Мистер Старк! Мистер Старк, хотя бы пару коммента...

Тишина такая, что можно резать ножом, и Тони с невозможной чёткостью видит, что зубы у охотника за сенсациями кривые, а одно из век дёргается в коротком тике.

— Мистер... Капитан? Сэр?

Стив — он до сих пор опирается на руку Тони и позволяет поддерживать себя за талию, — разворачивает узкие плечи и ухитряется посмотреть на парня сверху вниз.

— Да, это я, — тихо произносит он. — Всё ещё я. 

— Но... но... 

Оператор оживает первым, и камера вспыхивает красным огоньком, как глазом. Следом оживает и Тони.

— Только посмейте спросить его, каково это — снова стать обычным человеком, и я вам эту камеру скормлю без соли.

— Не нужно, — улыбается Стив, и это просто ангельская улыбка, Тони в жизни такой не видывал. За такую умереть не жалко... нет. Увидев такую, хочется жить, а это куда как трудней. — Уверен, это не любители жареного. Просто люди, которым важно, чтобы у других людей была информация. Это ведь хорошо, когда вместо непонятного — ясность, правда?

Нужно видеть, как меняется лицо парня с микрофоном. Он даже глазом дёргать забывает — от шока, что ли.

— Сэр... капитан Роджерс, сэр... да, всё так и есть, как вы сказали.

Интервью экспромтом проходит так гладко, что даже не верится. Тони и не верит, но в вечерних новостях нет заголовков вроде "Капитан Слабак" или "Шок! Сенсация! Капитан Америка сдулся вдвое, кто же теперь его заменит?!" В полном молчании они со Стивом смотрят ролик, и так же молча — Тони уверен, — его смотрят люди по всей стране.

— Ну вот, и совсем не страшно, — слабо улыбается Стив. 

— Как же, не страшно, — ворчит Тони. — Что на тебя нашло вообще? 

— Питер меня пристыдил, — сонно шепчет Стив. — Этой его газетой. Невозможно прятаться вечно, да и какой смысл? Я — всё равно я. Только меньше стал.

 

***

 

Тони ничего не отвечает. Просто не может, и горло перехватило, и что тут скажешь вообще. Да и сам Стив вряд ли услышит — он устал за день и почти засыпает, сидя совсем рядом с Тони, а это означает, что скоро начнётся пытка. Светлая голова начнёт крениться, длинные ресницы бросят на впалые щёки синеватую тень, и Тони поднимет лёгкого Кэпа на руки, отнесёт в кровать, поможет устроиться, даст выпить все положенные лекарства, проверит температуру и пульс, не доверяя умной электронике...

Всё это время тело будет сходить с ума от жажды. Ах, прижаться бы губами к почти зажившему следу от катетера-бабочки под ключицей, провести языком по бёдрам и мягкой впадине живота, сцеловать тени синяков со светлой кожи, ртом накрыть маленькие розовые соски, пообещать быть рядом — всегда, и заботиться — вечно, в горе и радости, в здравии и болезни...

Тони уже давно бросил попытки бороться с безумием. Что толку? Оно с ним, в нём, засело глубоко и с каждым днём пускает новые и новые корни. Вместо этого он, стыдясь себя самого, позволяет крошечные незаметные вольности. Касается волос Стива, обтирает влажные от пота виски, ощупью пробует пульс, обмирая от того, как тот, слабый, но уверенный, толкается в подушечки пальцев, прикладывает ко лбу контактный термометр и убирает отросшую прядку, прилипшую к коже, помогает забираться в ванну и осторожно, едва касаясь, трёт Стиву спину с грубым свежим шрамом от лопатки до самой поясницы, следит, чтобы Стив не упал, поскользнувшись на влажном полу — и всё это блаженно-бездумное, сладчайшее время ненавидит себя за похоть. Невозможную, непристойную и отвратительную похоть, горящую неугасимым огнём.

Посреди всего этого Тони почти не замечает собственного разрыва с Пеппер. Просто однажды она присылает смс, в котором "с меня довольно" соседствует с "позвони мне, чёрт возьми, Тони!"— и он честно собирается сделать как она сказала, как-то объясниться, но у Стива как раз начинается приступ астмы, а после того, как Тони, час прометавшись с ингалятором, кислородной маской и чуть ли не целой реанимационной бригадой, наконец-то выдыхает сам, писать или звонить просто глупо.

Пеппер — умная женщина. Она умеет понимать его малодушное молчание — и всё-таки Тони улучает момент и звонит ей. 

 

— Мистер Старк, — церемонно говорит автоответчик голосом Пеппер, — я в отпуске. Может быть, вернусь и снова начну разгребать твои конюшни, но если нет — думаю, ты справишься.

Пауза, потрескивающая тишина — и снова её голос, полный какого-то непонятного, неуместного облегчения, произносит:

— Хорошо, что ты даже не попытался лгать мне, Тони.

Он сидит с пустой трубкой у уха и пытается понять, что теперь делать. Пеппер была с ним так долго, почти всю жизнь, он не уверен, сможет ли справиться без неё, и потом — а как же она сама, она-то сумеет ли вернуть свою жизнь, какой та была до их встречи? Помнит ли Пеп вообще, как это — жить без Тони Старка, проблем Тони Старка, выходок Тони Старка? Опасностей, которые он несёт с собой каждому, кто рядом? Сможет ли...

Тонкая рука ложится ему на плечо, и Тони вздрагивает, поднимает голову. Стив. Босиком! 

— Я тебя сейчас убью, — тихо и искренне обещает Тони, глядя на зябкие костистые ступни. Стив тут же поджимает пальцы, точно улитка прячется в раковину, и качает головой.

— Не убьёшь. Слишком много ты со мной возился.

— А вот теперь решу, что хватит, дешевле тебя самому прикончить, — Тони привычным движением тянется подхватить Стива на руки. Он носил его уже много раз, гоня мысль о том, что случившееся оказало ему, извращенцу, услугу. Прежний Стив не позволил бы ему себя носить, в броне или без, неважно. Прежнему Стиву хотелось доказывать, его хотелось цеплять словом и делом, и видит бог, Тони цеплялся, чёртов дурак, позволивший внешности себя обмануть — а Стив всегда был таким. Парнем, рядом с которым каждый становится чуточку лучше. Парнем, которого хочется носить на руках. Упрямцем, не дающим себе спуску — Тони каждый раз чуть не силой выволакивает его из зала для реабилитации, ругается, но толку ноль. Удивительно послушным, когда этого совсем не ждёшь, умопомрачительно желанным — сейчас, когда мало кто назовёт его даже привлекательным чисто физически, но для Тони всё иначе. Несчастьем со Стива словно стесало всё искусственное, наносное, и оставило только то, с чем он был рождён. 

Сейчас, унося Стива в тёплую темноту палаты, Тони думает о том, что проклят, и ещё — что Стив, проснувшись и не застав его, мог просто позвонить. Вызвать медсестру, почувствовать облегчение от того, что Тони нет рядом — уж конечно, тот успел ему наскучить хуже горькой редьки, — что угодно, но из всех этих логичных возможностей выбрал самую дурацкую: пойти его искать. 

Даже ругаться не получается. 

— Умный, взрослый человек, целый капитан — и что творишь, ну? — Тони устраивает Стива на кровати, хватает с полочки согревающий бальзам. Брюс, когда в последний раз заезжал за образцами крови, привёз целую батарею целительных средств из Китая, и, вопреки опасениям Тони, на них у Стива аллергии нет. — Давай сюда ноги.

Стив даёт. Узкие плюсны в сплетении синеватых вен, большие пальцы — как молоточки, торчат немного криво, и стопа плоская, почти без подъёма, но Тони наплевать. Ему, кажется, было бы наплевать, даже если бы Стив отрастил третью ногу. Бальзам пахнет болотными травами и жасмином, мажется легко и согревает, так что Стив совсем скоро прекращает дрожать.

А Тони — нет. Он втирает бальзам в пятки, щиколотки, голени. Поднимает на Стива глаза, спрашивая разрешения двигаться дальше, и видит, что тот полусидит, опустив веки, по щекам плывёт розоватый отсвет, поднимаясь от шеи ко лбу, губы закушены...

Господи.

Когда-нибудь то невозможное, что сейчас заставляет задыхаться их обоих, кончится — они сами и закончат, разорвут по живому, как всегда рвали то, что снова и снова пыталось вырасти между ними, что было важнее и уязвимее всего. Когда-нибудь — но не сейчас, ещё не сейчас, и бьётся в голове только одно: почему. Почему он позволяет, ведь такой гордец и умница, должен же понимать, что?..

— Тони.

Это почти телепатия. Губ Стив толком и не разжимает, а если и разжимает — Тони не хочет смотреть, боится видеть. Ничего хорошего из их с Кэпом разговоров не получалось сроду, так где взять надежду, что получится сейчас. И ещё есть тоненькая, обречённая минута, когда можно делать со Стивом то, чего делать нельзя, ещё осталось немного времени, и нужно взять его сполна, до капли, про запас на долгие, ошеломляюще пустые дни и годы вперёд. Тянуть потом по капле горечь воспоминаний, время от времени открывая флакон, где рядом с "невозможно" написано "никогда", позволять себе глоток одуряющей жгучей памяти...

— Стив.

Он всё гладит и гладит длинные голени, втирая бальзам. Если сейчас Стив возмутится и скажет...

— Не останавливайся.

Звучит, как шелест последнего снега, как самый первый робкий птичий всхлип, когда снег разжимает хватку и позволяет запоздавшей весне сделать первый вдох. Даже поверить трудно в то, что услышал, и Тони бросает взгляд вверх, к заре, разгоревшейся на узком опрокинутом лице. Та пылает, охватив и шею, и щёки, и скулы, даже на волосах, кажется, пляшет розоватый отблеск. Ресницы у Стива дрожат, дыхание рвётся, и есть ещё кое-что, на что Тони и надеяться не смел. Топорщит дурацкий больничный халат с завязками на спине — чёрт, Тони только сейчас соображает, что вообще-то Стив уже давно одевается по-человечески, а не так, словно его любую секунду повезут оперировать, и это значит, значит...

Нет сил додумывать до конца. Колени у Стива твёрдые, угловатые, и всё разом выметает у Тони из головы. Он гладит и разминает, поднимаясь выше, надолго задерживается на бёдрах, вымешивая и разглаживая сведённые жиденькие мышцы, перекатывает в пальцах новую порцию бальзама, втирает её в бедро. Раньше на нём обе ладони не сошлись бы, а сейчас — как раз, чтоб обнять, оставить следы пальцев, погнать застоявшуюся вялую кровь выше, к паху...

Дыхание всё чаще, и можно только изумляться, как этот ритм, частый и шумный, ещё не услышали дежурные медсёстры. Тони мнёт худое бедро, уже почти совсем откровенно лапая и понимая, что одно лишнее движение — и вся его конспирация пойдёт к чёрту, извращенца рядом с собой Стив не потерпит, он и так позволял слишком много, он... 

Господи. Сам разводит колени.

Сумасшедших, стало быть, двое.

— Пятница, — выдыхает Тони. В висках стучат молотки, член словно налило расплавленным свинцом вместо крови. — Запри дверь... и уйди погулять. В слип-режим. Что угодно.

Его пальцы прямо сейчас ползут по белому бедру с красной полосой и точечками шрамов, ещё дюйм — и голубой край топорщащейся ткани окажется совсем близко. Тони сто раз уже видел Стива голым, чего стоило одно мытьё, и процедуры, и перевязки — каждый раз острейшая нежность пробивала грудь насквозь, отсекая все неправедные чувства, но сейчас — сейчас всё совсем иначе. Нежность, впрочем, всё ещё с ним, тянется, звучит тонкой струной, но жар и дрожь обнимают сердце, теснятся в груди, мешают дышать — и Стив задыхается тоже, но это не приступ астмы, конечно же, нет.

Почему Стив его не останавливает? Разве не понимает, что остался наедине с откровенным сумасшедшим? Почему дышит так сорванно и неровно, и сам — сам! — подаётся навстречу, и молчит изо всех сил? Чего так боится — того, что Тони продолжит или того, что остановится?

На массаж происходящее пока ещё похоже. Слегка, совсем чуть-чуть, и только если очень хочется обмануться для душевного спокойствия. Тони обходит стороной всё, что в паху, только подвздошья выглаживает, бережно втирая бальзам и давя острейшее желание коснуться губами, и, сворачивая и поднимая ткань, скользит выше и выше, через подбирающийся подрагивающий живот к часто ходящей груди. Здесь нет и следа былых восхитительных грудных мускулов, но маленькие розовые соски торчат упруго и вызывающе, освобождённые от бинтов рёбра кажутся узкой лесенкой, ведущей к небу, и ничего, ничего Тони больше не нужно, только бы Стив не спохватился, не раздумал...

— Стив, — совсем тихо окликает он и тихо ненавидит себя за то, что не может промолчать хотя бы сейчас. Не может просто продолжать, позволив себе урвать хоть что-нибудь из того, что нужнее всего на свете. — Тебе... тебе как?

— Замечательно, — кашлянув, выдыхает Стив. — Прекрасно… прекрасный массаж. Ещё.

Замершее было сердце вновь пускается в галоп.

— Массаж, — повторяет Тони. Рот сохнет, пульс теперь колотится даже в губах, к Стиву так хочется притронуться, что болит всё, даже выдохи, и то, что он выглаживает тонкое тело, не спасает от жажды, напротив — усиливает её. Лучше бы не смотреть Стиву в лицо. Лучше не давать ему возможность смотреть себе в лицо. Всё и так дьявольски трудно, а разговорами они могут сделать только хуже, так что — пусть будет массаж, не самое плохое оправдание. — Перевернёшься?

Послушный, Стив неловко переваливается на живот, прячет горящее лицо в подушке. Завязки на спине натягиваются, полы задранной рубашки расходятся окончательно, и Тони пускается в уже знакомый путь. Ступни, ахиллы, щиколотки и голени, нежнейшая изнанка коленей, узкие бёдра…

Стив лежит смирно-смирно, Даже, кажется, почти не дышит, и Тони касается его ягодиц, мнёт их, скользит к пояснице, худой и костистой, без следа ямочек, когда-то сводивших его с ума, стоило Стиву натянуть те штаны со слишком свободной резинкой, но это всё неважно, совсем неважно, это по-прежнему Стив, и вот это — главное. Тони честно пытается пойти выше, растереть спину, мальчишески-тощую и с выступающим гребнем позвонков, но Стив ёрзает и чуть разводит ноги. 

Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт!

— Уверен? — хрипло выдыхает Тони, а пальцы уже скользят по ложбинке, где узко и розово, где короткие светлые волоски покалывают кожу, где… — Стив?

— Тони, — так же сипло и приглушённо из-за подушки отвечает Стив, — перестань издеваться и… и трахни меня, наконец.

Когда Пятница была ещё совсем юным, не до конца написанным интеллектом, рвущимся к знаниям, случайный сбой в сети заставил её закольцеваться и начать раз за разом обращаться к самой себе с вопросом, не имеющим смысла — и раз за разом пытаться дать на него несуществующий ответ. Тони пришлось потратить два часа, чтобы вывести её из этого состояния, а вот сейчас его самого словно замкнуло. Слишком много информации и вопросов сразу, так что в итоге в голове остаётся белый шум, оглушённое пустое множество — и Тони, не думая ни о чём, поступает так же, как Пятница тогда.

Слушается главного приказа, единственного голоса, которому можно доверять, и, не пытаясь просчитать дальнейших шагов, просто делает то, что говорят. Стиву даже не приходится просить его словами, достаточно движений и знаков тела: тут дрожь, там напряжение и нетерпеливое движение бёдер, а вот теперь сладкий растерянный выдох и болезненное шипение, когда Тони, двигаясь медленно и осторожно, потратив чуть не весь оставшийся бальзам, всё-таки втискивается в узкое тело. 

Будь его воля — он бы остался со Стивом навсегда. Вечно трогал бы губами, как сейчас, беззащитный светлый затылок, вечно двигал бы бёдрами, сдерживая себя на каждом движении, вечно слушал бы тихие тонкие стоны и накрывал бы ладонью беспомощно скребущие по простыне слабые пальцы. Вечно шептал бы безумное, обморочное, невозможное — о том, как осмотрел и вылечил бы каждый дюйм тела, как сходит с ума, всегда сходил, как Стив сошёл с ума тоже, раз позволяет ему...

Ничто не длится вечно. Стив вскрикивает всё чаще, двигается навстречу, подаваясь задницей на распирающий член, кажется, даже плачет в подушку, в самом Тони вскипает отчаянно сильный оргазм — за все дни, когда он касался слабого тела, заботясь о нём, за все ночи, что провёл в кресле у койки, слыша редкое хриплое дыхание и вздёргиваясь на каждую паузу в нём, за все годы, что мечтал о Стиве, стыдно и тайно, пытаясь перестать и понимая, что не в силах, — за всю жизнь, отданную одному и только одному человеку, в какую бы ловушку его ни поймала злая судьба...

Тони кричит, давясь этим воплем, и слышит, как Стив кричит тоже — резко и коротко, как раненый.

Тони готов утешать эту невидимую рану губами всю оставшуюся жизнь, если только он позволит. Лежать на Стиве, вминая того в простыни, и каждым вдохом исцелять его и заново ранить любовью.

Вместо этого он приподнимается на локтях, снимая со Стива собственный вес, и коротко целует в затылок. Нежит поцелуями плечи, местечко между крылышек-лопаток, торчащих жалко и трогательно. Пытается прикосновениями передать то, что не вмещается ни в сердце, ни в слова. 

Наверное, получается из рук вон плохо. Стив ловит его руку, стискивает изо всех своих невеликих сил — и отпускает, почти отталкивает.

— Не думай, что я дурак, — шепчет он. — До сих пор было без шансов, а теперь, когда я слабый...

Тони настолько поражён, что не может даже ругаться. Судорожно пытается представить себе прежнего Стива, распластанного на постели — беспомощного, раскрытого, разгорячённого после самого подробного в его жизни осмотра, хотя вообще-то плевать Тони на все игры мира, возбуждающие или нет. Просто эта, нечаянная и тайная, дала им обоим то, в чём оба отчаянно нуждались. 

Он сам наконец-то разглядел в Стиве человека, которому нужны помощь, ласка и уверенность в том, что его где-нибудь обязательно ждут, а сам Стив наконец-то перестал прятаться за собственной силой даже от себя самого, и что же он сейчас думает?

— Какой же ты... — выдыхает Тони. От облегчения и страха в голове словно всё взболтали и перемешали в дикий коктейль нежности, злости, обожания и тоски, особенно отчаянной сейчас, когда человек, по которому он тоскует, прижат к нему всем телом. Достучаться до него — всё равно что до небес. Невозможно. И, значит, необходимо. — Именно что дурак, Стив Роджерс, господи, как я мог влюбиться в такого идиота!

Стив под ним шевелится, пытаясь перевернуться, и Тони позволяет — слишком страшно и хочется заглянуть в его глаза.

— Но я думал... — Стив всухую сглатывает. — Был уверен, что это только потому, что я теперь вот такой, маленький, и знаешь... Брюс говорит, что я могу остаться таким навсегда. Сначала я взбесился, а теперь думаю — может быть, так лучше, если ты...

— Если бы ты не был такой чахлый — временно, Кэп, временно! — я бы тебя придушил, — честно говорит Тони и обнимает Стива так, что тот болезненно кривится. — Ох блин, рёбра. Прости. Но ты меня однажды доведёшь до того, что я свихнусь и всё, конец, не будет у вас поддержки с воздуха. Как ты тогда будешь управлять Мстителями?

Стив смотрит на него недоверчиво, но тонкая тень прежней ясной улыбки снова появляется в углах припухших губ.

— Попрошу Наташу, — предлагает он, и улыбка появляется и в глазах — осторожная, неуверенная в том, что Тони поймёт и подхватит. — Её рекалибровка просто чудеса творит. Но лучше ты не сходи с ума, Тони.

— А ты не неси ерунды, тогда не сойду, — парирует Тони и тянется за поцелуем, тоже неуверенный — позволят ли?

Стив позволяет, и это самый сладкий, самый мягкий, самый удивлённый в мире поцелуй. Может быть, потому что первый. Может быть, теперь каждый следующий будет таким же или даже лучше, хотя лучше, конечно, и быть не может. Тони вырывается из него, как из рая, и шепчет, на мгновение отстранившись:

— Тебе идут больничные халаты. И твоя форма. И мешок от картошки, и что угодно вообще. И мне наплевать, какого ты роста, болеешь астмой или нет, хотя лучше бы, конечно, без неё, но даже если нет...

— Я понял, — бормочет Стив, и рассвет снова ползёт по его щекам ко лбу. — Я понял, Тони, прости. Опять я подумал о тебе хуже, чем ты есть.

— Ещё не вечер, я по-прежнему всё могу испортить, — ворчит Тони и обнимает его, кутая в тонкое больничное одеяло и в собственное тепло. — Я сам о себе думал гораздо хуже, но знаешь, Стив — к чёрту весь больничный антураж. Нам он ни к чему, по большому счёту, а ты тут и так задержался, а ведь терпеть не можешь чёртовы больницы.

— Ну, я ведь не хотел с тобой расставаться, — просто говорит Стив, и в сердце Тони расцветает целый фейерверк — куда там Четвёртому Июля.

— Завтра я позвоню Брюсу, — он притягивает Стива к себе, взмокшим виском к плечу, и, как в первый раз, поражается тому, какой Стив тоненький. Хрупкий, сильный, несгибаемый, любимый — боже, это никогда не было о теле, и если окажется, что вернуть ему сыворотку невозможно — что же, Тони соберёт ему невиданную доселе броню, не впервые же. — Уверен, и у этой смешной девочки найдётся что-нибудь. И у Тора, и, чем чёрт не шутит, у Пима...

— Боже, Тони, — улыбается Стив. — Ты всю Землю поднимешь, чтоб я перестал кашлять?

— Я и Асгард подниму, — грозится Тони. — Твоя очередь принимать помощь, Стив Роджерс, и не спорь.

Несколько секунд Стив просто смотрит на него. Потом просовывает пальцы Тони под локоть, обхватывая поперёк груди, и шепчет:

— Если тебе когда-нибудь захочется сыграть в доктора, Тони…

— Господи, — смеётся тот. — А если тебе захочется, чтобы тебя осмотрели сверху донизу…

Стив смеётся ему в плечо, закрывает глаза и шепчет:

— Я сам куплю тебе белый халат.

В эту секунду угнездившееся в Тони безумие лопается и исчезает, уступая место тому, что гораздо жарче, крепче и сильней. Пальцами он барабанит по груди Стива, точно перкутируя, но в коротких лёгких ударах подушечками нет ничего от медицины.

Это признание, и Стив его понимает, ловит в ритме коротких и длинных прикосновений, прижимает ладонью к коже, словно пытаясь втереть прямиком в сердце. Удар, ещё один, ещё, и во встречном ритме Тони слышит ответное «люблю». 

Он всё-таки достучался до небес, и там, оказывается, ждали.


End file.
